Many unmanned vehicles like unmanned aerial vehicles (referred to herein as “drones”) have a central flight controller in the main body with a separate gimbal fitted with cameras and sensors. Conventional drones require complicated onboard sensor wiring, which must be fed through small pivot points. Wiring the onboard sensors is made even more difficult by the fact that multiple sensors are typically included in the gimbal of a drone. Since the central flight controller is generally remote from the gimbal, the gimbal must be run slowly to avoid losing position and attitude synchronization with the central flight controller.